


[Podfic] I'll build a house inside of you

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Epilepsy, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Red Room (Marvel), standard Winter Soldier trauma umbrella, violence committed by children on children (mostly offscreen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Natalia is stacking blocks very carefully when the adults come into the room. None of them look at her, because they're all looking at her father. He's wearing combat gear, and the hair on the left side of his head is slicked back with blood. He smells like smoke and something unnameable, sweet and dark and a little sickly in her nose.Father is saying, “Don't be ridiculous. The only thing children are good at is disobeying.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll build a house inside of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351673) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



 

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpTTR3cE5iZHJsZ2M/view?usp=sharing) (120 MB)      Download [Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpRUY2dkdTSW9JZzg/view?usp=sharing) (59 MB)      (Length: 2:10:40)

Full version of cover art is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525491). 

 

If you like, reblog on [Tumblr](https://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/159118755199/podfic-ill-build-a-house-inside-of-you)!

**Author's Note:**

> While everyone else was moving on with their lives and being COMPLETELY DESTROYED by magdaliny's latest Epic Masterpiece, I've been over here wallowing in the (relatively less distressing?) Tiny Murdersquad world. Thanks to mags for listening to me go on and on AND ON about it. 
> 
> End music is "Taking You There" by Broods. 
> 
> Intro music is the semi-mythical Russian lullaby "Tily Tily Bom." Here is one translation to haunt your nightmares:
> 
> Tilly tilly bom  
> Quickly close your eyes  
> Someone's walking by the window  
> And knocking on the door
> 
> Tilly tilly bom  
> Hear the night bird's cry  
> He has snuck into the house already  
> For those who cannot sleep
> 
> Tilly tilly bom  
> You hear somebody nearby  
> He's hiding behind the corner  
> Looking straight at you
> 
> Tilly tilly bom  
> The night hides everything  
> He's sneaking up behind you  
> And is about to catch you
> 
> Alrighty parents! Go sing your kids to sleep. Do your part to raise little assassin babies that will make the Red Room proud!


End file.
